belle_lindas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Brie Owen
Brielle Owen (This character was created by Belle) Envy is the most stupid of vices, for there is no single advantage to be gained from it. Brielle A. Donovan Owen is a Half-Blood witch, she was born in Aberdeen, Scotland, to Delaney and Bateson Owen. She is the eldest daughter of four children, Braxton, Brendon, and Brittany. Brielle is a middle child she has two elder brothers, and a younger sister. History Brie Owen has has a stunning personality, she is a blindingly beautiful woman, and she is a cunningly confident individual. She loves to get her way, and she doesn't care who she has to help or hurt to make it happen. Brie was uninvited to the boys club by her older brothers, and she was spared "hand-me-downs" being the old sister. She developed an attitude when she was a child, jealousy of the attention she felt she did not receive from her parents. She has jaded view of life, she is irrationally paranoid. Constantly hearing people talking about her, she thinks she has enemies and associates. The "friends" being her associates, and enemies what they are. Her father Bateson Owen had an affectionate family upbringing. His wife Delaney Donovan was born into a hostile family upbringing. They were deeply in love, in the face of her temperamental outbursts, she delighted in his enduring approach. Within twelve years, after meeting one another, falling deeply in love, and living a blissful union in secrecy Delaney was pregnant. The couple hurried to have an official wedding ceremony before the birth of their first child Braxton. Their first child barely eight years old, Brendon and Brielle were born. Three children took the small, and unnoticed family by storm. Now, with a older child, and two little ones, it was time to divide, and conquer. Their grandfather Batte, and father Bateson would take Braxton for the day. Delaney would spend her days with Brendon and Brielle. This was the perfect system provided there was time for a changing of the guard before night. When daughter Brittany was born, she tore the four years of effortless organization to shreds. Braxton was getting too old to be home, when away from school he was left to watch after his siblings. He was always forced into helping care for Brendon and Brielle or stuck with Brittany. Off away from the house, he found the time to met the love of his life, Tessa Abrams. She is the mother to his two children Austin and Ashlyn. Older brother Brendon also met his lady love in school, a beautiful Part-Fae woman by the name of Cienna Espinosa. She is not his wife, but she is the mother to his only son Caleb. Younger sister Brittany is also a mother, her family story does not include her son Nixon's father. During her final year in school Brittany, and her 'best friend' professed their love for each other. Her broken fairy-tail ended with her raising her son as a single parent. She is the only child without children, and without a love interest. Love is an illusion, a fabrication of enchantment. Her mother, and father could have done so much more with their lives if they hadn't been so involved in one another. Her father is a magical genius, and her mother is a timeless stunningly beautiful creature. They could still do so much with what they have, and in her point of view, they don't. She feels the same about her siblings, anchored by one or more babies. |-|Name= Full Name: Brielle Aislinn Donovan Owen Pronunciation: Bree-EL · O-win Nickname(s): Brie Brielle Owen Brielle - The meaning of Brielle is God is my strength. It is of French origin, a short form of the name Gabrielle. Aislinn - The meaning of Aislinn is "dream" or "vision". It is of Irish Gaelic origin, a form of Aisling. Donovan - The meaning of Donovan is "dark". It is also of English origin, where its meaning is "descendant of Donndubhan". Owen - The meaning of Owen is youth. It is of Mythological origin, a Welsh and Irish name derived from Eoghunn or Eoghan. |-|Background= Ethnicity: Scottish Native Language: English Languages Spoken: English, Irish, French Accent: Scottish Type of Childhood: Average Earliest Memory: Dadaigh's stories Pet: Pygmy Owl ; Danika Scottish Terrier ; Mae |-|Facts= Likes: Beauty Rest Dislikes: Authority Handedness: Ambidextrous Clothing Style: Feminine Zodiac Sign: Virgo Birthstone: Lapis Lazuli Birth flower: Aster Favorite Scent: Hawthorn, Wild Privet, Elder Favorite Drink: Honeywater, Wild Rose Wine Favorite Sweet: Honey & Hazelnut Fudge Personality Brielle knows how far to go to get what she wants, and she knows the exact point to let it go. She is not a know it all, she has her own way of thinking, her point of view. Her facts are the real deal, in her world she is never wrong. Thinking this way can get Brielle into trouble, she can also keep herself out of trouble. She knows when to stop pushing peoples buttons. When she over does it, it is just for fun. Strengths Determined, Versatile, Pessimistic Weaknesses Holds a grudge, Sarcastic, Fearless Possessions |} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:IAM